Our Strawberry Prince
by Fawn4ever
Summary: Vampire Prince, Ichigo is tired of the rules in the palace. He wants to be human again so he and his friend Nel escape to the human world to live a normal life. Unfortunatly, that doens't go accoridng to plan when human, Grimmjow, discovers his secret.
1. Meeting the prince

A dark figure crept from the somber shadows of the alleyway. Two more men appeared from behind. The first figure turned around, looking at the other two. He had on a blank expression. Light only shone down from up in the sky from the moon. Wind and the deep breaths of humans up ahead caught their attention. Off in the distance was a young lady with her son. _They will be perfect prey_ thought the first man. Hurriedly, the humans scurried along, knowing the dangers that this part of town held at night. Coincidentally, the man was wearing a black leather coat with black jeans. His black hair was slicked back with grease and his mystifying amber eyes glowed in the darkness. He was the leader of the group. The other two had a similar appearance with black trench coats but the first follower had medium black hair, while the other guy had short spiky purple hair with a 69 on his check and scars across his face. Their eyes were also amber. Slowly the first guy scratched his beard, and then pointed his index finger at the woman and the child, eyes not once off of them.

"Now?" asked the guy with black hair.

"Yes, Ishida" stated the first man. Ishida inclined his head toward the purple and they both nodded, knowing what would happen next. The two of them sprinted towards their prey. Hearing something from behind her, the woman turned around, and screamed the most horrifying scream ever. She cowered into a ball while the younger one stood in front of the attackers and his mother. Tears started flooding the mothers face as she began to whimper. Smugly, the purple smirked, trying not to laugh at the weak humans while Ishida had on a serious face.

"Wh-wh-what do you want" stuttered the woman, her terrifying eyes looking up into Ishida's. He studied the woman but then looked at the child. He noticed the child had bright orange hair and had on a face you wouldn't expect from a 14 year old. His eyes were scrunched into a glare with a scowl, like he knew what they were about to do. Holding his mother, trying to calm her down, he kept having a staring contest with Ishida. He seemed more mature than a child his age should be. Ishida smiled but then remembered his mission and his face went back to serious.

"This won't hurt a bit, at least for us" laughed the purple, still smirking. He leaned in and bit the woman's neck with sharp fangs. Frightened, the poor woman screeched and fainted to the ground. Blood poured out of the wound, socking her coat with a dark burgundy color. With a grin still showing on his face, the purple lifted up his head, blood seeping from his mouth. Usually the next thing someone would do is run away but the boy got up and smacked the purple on the cheek. He looked at him, stunned. No one has ever hit him before, ever.

"How dare you attack my mom!" spoke the kid in a stern voice. He acted like it happened all the time. The purple was still speechless. Surprising the vampires again, the child threw another hit at him, smacking him in the eye. His eye started to get swollen and he couldn't see anything.

"Ahh, you stupid brat! How dare you hit me" Screamed the purple, kneeling over in pain.

The leader stood back away from them. He was wondering why Ishida didn't attack the boy yet, so he strode over casually to investigate.

"Can't even do a simple job" he complained to himself. When he finally got over to them, his face was furious. "What is taking you so long?" he spat.

"Sorry Boss" mumbled the purple bowing down to him.

"What happened to you? You have a black eye?"

The purple covered his eye. "Nothing Boss."

"Well since you can't do a little job, let me do it, Hisagi." he barked, pushing the purple forcefully to the side. The kid looked at him fiercely and he got a little nervous. He defiantly was different from every other human he met. The man looked over at the woman, who was on the ground bleeding. Out of no where, he pushed the boy to the side and grabbed the woman to suck blood from her. He looked at her and stopped what he was doing. The young woman was covered in blood but she looked so beautiful. She had wavy, light brown hair down to her shoulders and a light blue sundress. Blood was everywhere as far as he could see. Everyone could tell he wanted to drink from her but was trying his hardest to restrain. "Why did you attack her?" he wondered.

"Because you told us to" replied Hisagi, still covering his unsightly eye.

"She's beautiful" he murmured to himself, amazed by her beauty. Finally after a few moments, the woman blinked her eyes then started to open them.

"What happened?" she asked, looking around.

"You have a choice", he said, ignoring her question. "You can either die, or become a vampire and come with me to my kingdom." Surprised by his sudden question, the woman looked up at him shocked. When she saw his face, her eyes started to spark. The kid had never seen his mom look at a guy like that, ever.

"I think I am still too young to die" she stated simply. Casting a look at her beloved son, her eyes pleaded him to do the same. After a while, he finally sighed then stepped back.

"Whatever my mom does, I will do."

"Thank you Ichigo" whispered his mom, straining to speak. The man nodded and looked at her again.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Without a moment's hesitation, the weak woman nodded and the man looked at his companions.

"You know what to do" he said to Ishida again. "But show Hisagi how to do it too." Ishida nodded then went over to Ichigo.

He bent down to his level and asked "Are you ready?" The teen nodded then Ishida tilted his head back and located the exact spot to bite. With much force, he bit down and Ichigo felt pain serge through him although he didn't show it as much as his mom did. He felt like his whole body suddenly burst into flames, then becoming numb. Pain was clearly seen on the mom's face as she was whimpering on the ground as the venom went through her also. Ichigo just stood there, only cringing slightly on the outside. Ishida admired him for being so tough, because he went through a hell of a lot of pain when he first became a vampire. The leader picked up the woman and Hisagi picked up Ichigo. They bolted back to their kingdom, leaving behind only memories of that day.

**3 years later**

There was a knock on his bedroom door and a petite girl stepped in. She looked about Ichigo's age but she had long blue almost green hair instead of short, spiky bright orange hair like Ichigo.

"May I come in, prince?" she asked in a high pitched voice.

"I told you to never call me that, Nel" spat Ichigo.

"Sorry prin… I mean Ichigo" she apologized, bowing. "Sorry, I did it again. It's going to be hard to stop calling you that, so please forgive me ahead of time."

Nel was the King's Secretary's daughter. She helped her mom out and was in charge of looking after Ichigo, since he was a new royal member. It was one of the hardest jobs since Ichigo was very stubborn. Ichigo always tried to avoid Nel but she always ends up finding him.

"Yea whatever" replied Ichigo, who was currently looking out his window. Bustling with servants and workers, the courtyard below looked like a circus, with people running and scampering, trying to finish setting up. His step dad, or otherwise called the King, was having a dinner for a few royal guests of other vampire kingdoms. They all came to discuss an important meeting thing. Ichigo didn't really give a crap about that sort of stuff. It was boring junk in his mind.

"What did you want?"

"Oh the King wants you to come to the dinner tonight" she replied while looking at the purple clipboard in her hand.

"Well you can tell him I'd rather not."

"He said it is mandatory, and your mother would like you to wear the purple tuxedo she picked out for you in your closet" Nel uttered while pointing towards the Closet. The Closet was so huge; people called it The Closet instead of the closet. If you had to estimate how large it really was, it would most likely be about the same size as the royal Princes bedroom. His closet wasn't filled much, but most of the clothes he did have, his mom picked out. Ichigo groaned and sluggishly staggered over to the closet in distress. Inside the closet was the ugliest purple tuxedo he ever saw. Ichigo felt nauseated by just looking at it.

"Tell them I caught a cold" he fake coughed. Nel shook her head and giggled a high pitched laugh.

"Silly, vampires don't catch colds because they are dead. You should know that." Ichigo moaned again then went over to Nel and shoved her out the door.

"I need to get ready for this stupid party so get out" he roared as he slammed the only thing between him and his annoying female guard. Really, the real reason Nel was assigned to Ichigo was to protect him. Ichigo was new and vulnerable to other vampires and other creatures so he became an easy target. Ichigo's mom didn't want her only child to be killed so she hired Nel to protect him. The family, or anybody else for that matter, never told him exactly but Ichigo caught on when an arrow almost hit him while he was outside in a park nearby. Nel instantly got in a protective stance and about tackled the poor fellow who shot the arrow. Supposedly, he was practicing for his archery tournament and it went too far and almost hit them. Nel didn't look like she believed him, but apologized none the less for nearly taking him out. After that, she took Ichigo back immediately to the palace just in case.

Ichigo slipped on the disgusting tuxedo and tip toed out into the hallway before anyone could see what he had on for the evening. As soon as she got towards the stairs, he could hear the laughter and clinking of glasses. Doing as he normally does to get down the oh so long flight of stairs, he glided down the banister. He got to the bottom and jumped down with a loud thud. A few of the guests standing nearby gave him a few grunts and glares, but went back to giving him the cold shoulder. Nel hurried over to him, with her black high heels banging against the ground.

"What are you doing" she snapped. "It's not very proper to slide down the banister. It is very rude to the guests. We don't want them thinking we are vulgar and savage do we?"

"Blah blah blah, who cares?"

"The King does. He wants to impress them, not lure them away."

"Whatever, that's his problem."

"Uggh you are so hard to control" complained Nel.

Ichigo did a bow and gushed "Why thank you."

Nel stamped her foot then stormed off in a hurry away from the incompetent teen prince. Ichigo smiled a genuine fake smile and turned around to saunter over to the couch to await his father or mother to call on him to talk with the guests. His plan instantly failed as he bumped right into his step-dad, who was looking very displeased for some unknown reason.

"Good evening sir", he greeted while bowing, trying to get on his good side.

"Save that crap for later. I need you to be polite and dashing, like a prince should be."

"Well what if I don't wanna." When he said that, the king snapped his fingers and Nel appeared.

"Would you mind taking Mister Ichigo upstairs to get him finished for the banquet tonight?" he asked in a sweet voice. Nel's eyes lit up like a yaoi fan girl watching two dudes go at it and she grabbed Ichigo's hand, pulling him towards the stairs, awaiting his doom.

"Please, please, I'll do it!" begged the flustard Ichigo trying to get away from the bubbly, way too excited teen girl.

"Are you positive?" the King asked, making sure Ichigo would do as he says.

Ichigo nodded hysterically and the King snapped his fingers again. "That will be all Nel."

"But…?"

"I said that will be all" he repeated. Nel bowed then slowly walked away backwards with much disappointment.

"Oh Ichigo, you look so handsome in that tuxedo" screeched a voice. Turning around, Ichigo saw his mother scampering over to him. His mother's hair was curled even more than usual and she had light blond highlights, which brightened her eyes even more than they already were. Queen Masaki had on the brightest and most horrifying red lipstick that Ichigo has ever seen. She was wearing a dark red and burgundy strapped dress that went down to her feet. Basically, she looked like a modern day queen.

"Why the heck did you make me wear this trash?" Ichigo sneered pointing to his very unique suit.

"It is not trash, it is an absolute beautiful piece of clothing" replied his mom, smiling. If she kept smiling that way, Ichigo was positive her lips would get stuck like that.

Ichigo shrugged and said "Whatever." His mom wrapped her arms around Ichigo, as she hugged him to death. Nel, out of nowhere, came stumbling over to the mother and son.

"What is it now?" complained Ichigo, trying to get away from his mom and Nel. Nel held up her hand indicating she was still breathless. Ichigo stamped his foot, trying to make Nel hurry, since he was a very impatient person, plus he loved annoying her for fun.

"Ok, ok" she snapped, glaring at Ichigo then turned her attention toward the queen. "Queen Masaki, we need to get you and Ichigo out of here as fast as we can. Aizen is here and I believe he found out about both of you. I think he has a spy here" she confessed, looking around suspiciously.

The Queen's happy, open face suddenly darkened and she gripped Ichigo by his wrist, dragging him up the stairs, this time for real. All three of them sprinted all the way to the "safe room" with Nel following close behind. The "safe room" was the place the King told his wife to go in case Aizen or others like him came. Queen Masaki barged through the door and locked it when the two teenagers were inside. The "safe room" was a dark room with no windows, obviously because vampires hate sunlight and the walls were bare. There was a silver stained mini fridge full of blood and a bathroom inside for big emergencies where they had to stay in for more than one day. There was also a closet full of extra clothes for them, though Ichigo doubted they would ever wear them. Nel bent down on her knees to catch her breath, which she lost when running. She never expected to run that much in one day, since usually she walked with grace with the other Royals. Ichigo just leaned against a wall and looked at his mother and Nel. His mother wasn't the type of person who was brave or strong. She gets scared pretty easily and Nel seemed weak also. Whoever this "Aizen" person was shouldn't be that scary if they were both afraid of him. _I bet I could kick her butt_ he thought. Queen Masaki had her back against the door as if she were blocking a person from coming in, even though the door was already locked. His mother's eyes were full of fear and anxiety, and looked around the room as if expecting Aizen to jump out right then.

"Who is Aizen?" asked Ichigo, breaking the silence.

"Should we tell him?" whispered Nel, looking over at Queen Masaki.

Masaki nodded and Nel looked back over at Ichigo.

"Aizen is…" said Nel before she got cut off by a thud down the hall. All ears were alert as they heard something come closer and closer. They could hear the floor board's creak and loud banging until finally it stopped in front of the door. Everyone held their breath as the handle started to slowly turn. The handle jiggled but then the person un-locked the door and pulled it open. Standing in the doorway was a figure.


	2. Aizen

"Aizen, what are you doing here?" screamed the King at a young man, who was leaning against the wall by the front of the room.

"You know what I am here for, Isshin. Don't play stupid with me" replied Aizen.

Guests in the banquet hall were all huddled under the tables, but some were standing in a fighting position next to the King. The King snarled, showing his pearly white fangs.

"Pshaw, you don't scare me as much anymore, Isshy. You are too serious, live a little," said Aizen while starting to move closer towards the King. The King got stiffer as his eyes followed his enemy. Aizen looked like a twenty-eight year old but was actually forty-five. He had short brown hair and his eyes were the color of quicksand. He was wearing a dark green shirt with black corduroys, dressing for the occasion.

"Now where are they?" he asked in a calm voice. He was getting closer and closer to the King and his comrades.

"I still have no idea what you are talking about" Isshin spat.

"Now come on Isshy, You know what I mean; you're just playing stupid like I said earlier."

Aizen looked at King Isshin with hatred in his eyes then snapped his fingers. Behind him by the entrance to the room, stepped in two figures. They were young, only about early twenties, late teens. Both of them had thick black hair, but there was a big difference between the two. One was tall and lanky with a face that looked like a snake while the other was shorter, paler and looked depressed. They were dressed in jeans and t-shirts, nothing special like Aizen.

"You remember my sons, Nnoitra and Ulquiorra, don't ya Isshy," he asked, pointing back at the two boys.

"How could I forget?" he mumbled. Aizen's eyes scrunched into a glare and he snapped her fingers again. Nnoitra and Ulquiorra sprinted forward next to their father and got in attack positions.

"Since you won't tell me where they are, we'll just have to kill you first" he said as he lunged at the King.

Meanwhile

Nel, Ichigo and the Queen screamed as the figure moved closer to them in the doorway. The Queen hid behind her son, who stood up tall to face the intruder. Nel did a little squeal then fainted. She hit the ground with a loud bang. The figure bent down over Nel and tilted her up. If you saw the figure in the light, you could see she had dark skin and blond hair that contrasted together.

"Nel, Nel! Get up", Soothed the woman as she was shaking her. Nel grunted then her eyes fluttered open. She smiled then flew her arms around the woman, embracing her with a hug.

"Don't ever scare me like that again" whispered the woman, tears streaming out of her eyes.

"I won't next time, Mother," replied Nel. The Queen breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to the woman.

"Harribel, I am so glad it's you. We thought you were Aizen."

"He's currently downstairs. The King is handling him, but first we need to keep you away. I am staying here with you until he leaves. This won't be the last time he will come" said Harribel, locking the door of the safe room. She sat on the ground, next to Nel, who was very thankful for her mother being there.

Downstairs

The King ducked to the side, just as Aizen lunged at him.

"I don't know who you are talking about!" Isshin screamed.

"Stop it. I know you have new ones. You can't hide them forever."

Bang! Thunder echoed outside as a storm was passing through. Lightning illuminated the sky outside as rain pelted down onto the windows.

"You Vampires have no reason to be alive! That's why we were created, to stop you!" he screeched as he lunged again. Aizen grabbed hold of the King and started to grab out his stake. It was one of the many ways to kill a vampire. He was sitting right on top of him, the stake only inches away from his chest, when the doors creaked open and bullets pelted the whole room. Aizen turned and ducked as bullets were heading straight at him. He closed his eyes tightly, expecting to feel pain, but felt nothing. Stunned, he opened his eyes and saw his youngest son, Ulquiorra, standing in front of him taking the bullets. Several bullets flew past him but one hit him square in the arm, knocking him onto the ground. Blood oozed out of the wound, as if tempting the vampires for a feast. Aizen knew what would happen next if they stayed too long so he grabbed his son and carried him on his back. Nnoitra, her eldest son came and helped his father. They ran toward the door across the room, away from everyone. Before they went home, Aizen turned around and said "Mark my words Vampire, We will be back and get the Queen and Prince!" They vanished, with only the faint smell of blood left behind.

Safe Room

"I think he left," whispered Nel, who had her ear clutched next to the door.

"I don't hear anything, but let me check just in case," said Harribel as she unlocked the door and vanished out of sight. The Queen, Nel, and Ichigo waited a few minutes for Harribel to return. Finally she did and gave thumbs up, meaning he was gone. Slowly Ichigo helped his mother up and they went down the hall to the stairs. King Isshin was waiting for them but when he saw his wife, he ran over and gave her a hug.

"Oh thank God you are alright," he said.

"Oh I missed you so much" said the Queen. They kept hugging for a few more minutes then let go.

"Nobody has answered my question yet. Who is Aizen?" yelled Ichigo, his voice echoing down the halls. Everyone was quiet for a moment. They looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

"Um… well he's no one you have to worry about at the moment but we need to get you and your mother prepared for when he attacks again" said Harribel, breaking the silence.

"Yes that is what we need to do. You shall start self-defense training shortly, Ichigo. In the meantime, Harribel, put extra guards around the palace and make sure no one gets in without me or the Queen allowing them" said the king.

"Yes sir," replied Harribel, bowing, then left to fulfill her duty. The king then turned toward Nel.

"Your job is to watch Ichigo at all times. Not leaving his side once. Aizen will do all in his power to get a hold of Ichigo. Got that?"

Nel nodded then grabbed Ichigo's hand, pulling him toward his bedroom. When they got inside, she shut the door, and then turned to look at Ichigo. Ichigo plopped down on his bed, starring at the popcorn ceiling.

"I don't get what the big deal about Aizen. I mean, I could take him with my eyes closed. He's probably just some human who doesn't like vampires" said Ichigo, who was still starring up at the ceiling.

"You don't get it do you? This isn't some game and he isn't just some human. He could actually kill you. He has the power the knowledge of doing it. That's why your dad…"

"Step dad" injected Ichigo.

"Fine, that why your "Step dad" wants extra protection. He doesn't wan to see you or your mom killed." Nel heaved, not once looking Ichigo in the eyes.

"Blah blah blah, whatever. I hate this, cause now I can't go outside and do whatever I want. Now I am trapped like a prisoner" said Ichigo. He got off the bed and went to his closet. He pulled out a duffel bag and threw clothes into the bag.

"What are you doing?" asked a curious Nel.

"Packing."

"Why are you packing?" asked Nel again.

"Cause I'm leaving" Ichigo replied hastily. He zipped up the bag and went over to his balcony.

"Wow wow wow wow, where do you think your going?' Nel asked, walking over to Ichigo.

"I'm leaving this Prison. They don't need me and I don't need them." Ichigo said as he turned toward Nel. "And you're not gonna stop me."

"Hold on a second" said Nel as she left the room. She came back a few minutes later with a duffel bag in hand.

"Why do you have that?" asked Ichigo, pointing at her bag.

"Because I am going with you."

"No you're not" announced Ichigo, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Yes I am."

"No you're not!" he replied.

"I have to look out for you, so I have to go. Besides I know this town way better than you do and I have money" said Nel, waving bills in front of Ichigo's face.

"Ok fine you can come." Ichigo threw his bag off the balcony and jumped to the tree next to his window. He climbed down and waited at the bottom for Nel. Nel threw her bag down but looked at the tree nervously.

"I can't do it," she yelled down.

"You have to do it! Don't be such a big baby" Ichigo yelled back, getting very impatient.

Nel closed her eyes as she descended down the tree at a slow pace. When she reached solid ground, she opened her eyes. Ichigo grabbed Nel's hand and dragged her to her feet.

"Thank you" said Nel. Ichigo said nothing but handed Nel's bag to her. Nel took the bag and followed Ichigo to the wall. The king built a big wall surrounding the castle so no one could get in or out easily. Ichigo crept to the bottom of the wall. It looked solid but if you looked very close, you could see there were lines of a part of the wall that could be taken out. He took the wall out and crawled through the hole. Nel followed close behind and put the wall back when they were both through.

"Good bye mom" Ichigo whispered before he ran off down the street towards the city.


	3. Visiting Old Friends

That evening in the castle

"What do you mean they are gone?" the King yelled, enraged.

"Sir, we cannot find them anywhere," replied a guard. The King smashed his hand on the desk then stormed out of the room.

"This has to be Ichigo's doing. Nel would never take him away from the safety of the kingdom. Why when I get my hands on him, he's gonna pay" he mumbled quietly to himself while rushing to tell this to his wife. When he got to her office, he flung the door open and went up to her.

"Ichigo and Nel are missing," he said. Fear struck in her and she flew out the door to talk to the guards.

"Is it true?" she asked.

"Yes mame it is" the guard replied.

"When Ichigo gets back, I'm gonna kill him" she said to herself.

That evening in the city

"Where are we going?" asked Nel for the tenth time that night.

"You'll see when we get there. Oh before I forget, how much money do you have?"

"Um… eight hundred dollars, I think. I have been saving up over the past one hundred years."

"Wait how long have you been a vampire?" asked Ichigo, turning around to look at Nel.

"Well let me see… I turned into a vampire in 1902 and it is 2009 so I would say one hundred and seven years." Ichigo's draw dropped open, and he stopped right in his tracks.

"Are you serious? You're that old! Dang Granny, you went through a lot! Tell me how it is being fifteen for over a hundred years?"

"Well, life is very different from when I was growing up. I mean, they treat ladies with more respect now and the fashion style these days is so cool!" exclaimed Nel, while dancing to show off. People across the street glanced at her like she was crazy.

"Yea, don't do that again. People just don't go off dancing in the street around here. In this part of town, it might get you beat up" warned Ichigo moving on ahead.

"Fine, have it your way" huffed Nel, crossing her arms. The further ahead they got, the less there was of people or any sign of civilization for that matter. Nel stayed close beside Ichigo.

"Where are we?" whispered Nel.

"We are in the eastern part of Tokyo. This is the dumpy side of town. The palace is up north in the rich and classy side of town. My house is just another block ahead," said Ichigo, pointing into the darkness up ahead of them.

"Uh… yea but can you hurry. This place is giving me the creeps" gulped Nel, looking around as if expecting someone to come out and attack them. They walked on ahead further till they came to a small apartment building.

The outside was made of brick and had vines covering it. It looked like it had been deserted a long time ago. Weeds were attacking the foundation and all the windows had at least one crack in it.

"You actually lived here?" exclaimed Nel, in a snobby voice.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Ichigo said in a stern voice while clutching his fist.

"Oh no, not at all. It's very nice in my opinion," objected Nel, not wanting to anger the young prince anymore.

"Good." Ichigo walked up the steps and opened the door. He went inside and looked around the lobby. Nel bustled inside, almost knocking Ichigo over.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

Ichigo shrugged it off and said "No biggie, just use your eyes next time!" Nel bowed and followed Ichigo up the stairs. The stairs creaked as they walked up and the last step made Nel jump up in fear.

"Baby" mumbled Ichigo to himself. When they got to the top of the stairs, Ichigo held his breath. The whole upstairs was burnt. The doors were all broken and ash was scattered everywhere. Someone must have cleaned it up downstairs because it didn't look anything like the upstairs did. Nel peered over Ichigo's and gasped at the mess.

"What happened?" asked a very shocked Nel.

"Probably some gang got bored and decided to come and have fun with matches" replied Ichigo. "I see this stuff all the time."

"This is horrible. I can't believe you actually lived in this place! It's a dump."

Ichigo turned around and pushed Nel with his index finger. "Do you have a problem with where I lived?" he asked.

"Oh no, not at all! It's quite nice if you squint and look at it with your eyes almost closed" faintly squeaked Nel, squinting and looking around the room. Ichigo just rolled his eyes and walked around the mess.

He got down the hall and turned toward a door that was only hanging by one side. It was a hard oak door with a white 2D on the door. He walked in and looked around. Ash was everywhere and you couldn't even see the hard wood floors underneath. Nel followed Ichigo, trying to avoid the big piles. They made their way down the hall towards a small room. The room was burned beyond imaginable and there was nothing left at all.

"This was my room, that is, before we left to live with you guys," mumbled Ichigo, not showing any emotion. He turned back and left the room. Nel continued looking around then diligently followed Ichigo.

"Why are we here again?" asked Nel, avoiding as much of the mess as she could. She was wearing her new pink stilettos and didn't want to get them dirty.

"Just grabbing something but apparently they took it when they burned the place down or it got burned, but most likely they took it."

"Who are they?"

"The gang who burned this place. I didn't think they would come back but they must have figured out that I wasn't here anymore."

"Wait what?" asked Nel, who was even more confused.

"Come on, I think I need to repay some old friends a visit" smirked Ichigo, running back down the stairs.

"Hello Cirucci" a voice. Called out from the darkness. The girl, who must have been Cirucci, turned around to see Ichigo strolling toward her and her friends. "Do you remember me?" Ichigo asked again.

"No, it can't be. They said you died, how come you are here now?" squeaked Cirucci, panicking and backing away from him.

"Is that you Ichigo?" a shocked voice came from a guy beside Cirucci.

"Yes, so you finally speak my name. I knew it was you guys who burned down my apartment" Ichigo replied, still void of any emotion.

"You can't be here, you're dead, aren't you?" asked another girl.

"I thought you guys would be happy to see me again, but I guess I was wrong. Have I introduced you to my friend Nel?" Ichigo said, pointing toward Nel, who strolled up to stand next to him. Nel was really tall compared to him, making her look more intimidating. A brave guy stepped forward to embrace them.

"I knew you didn't die Ichigo. It's great to have you back!" he meekly stated, inching towards him.

"I'm over you, Kon. So quit the crap and get the hell out of here" Ichigo screamed. He was the one who cheated on him and left him all alone just to be with some rich slut. Why should he come crawling back now? Nel looked at Ichigo, shocked. Kon stepped back, trembling, and ran behind his group of friends.

"Man, you haven't changed a bit Ichigo" said a girl.

"Thanks Mila-Rose, I see you are still a low scum hooker" Ichigo replied, eyes showing boredom in them. Mila-Rose glared at him in disbelief like he was nuts and leaned back towards a guy behind her. Everyone stayed silent, wondering what the two would do next.

"You can attack any of them. It's not like they will be missed by their families," Ichigo whispered to Nel, only loud enough for her to hear. Nel nodded then swept her eyes around the group. Most of them didn't look too appetizing. They only needed two humans, one for her and one for him.

"But first let me see if they have what I am looking for" Ichigo whispered again.

"What are you here for?" asked Cirucci, speaking for the group.

"Well since you asked, me and my friend are here for something I think you took. Remember the money we robbed from all those stores about a four years ago, well I need it now," Ichigo explained, holding out his hand for the money.

"There's no way we are giving all this precious earned money to a ghost" said the guy behind Mila-Rose. He held up the money then put it in his coat.

"Well you were half right, I am dead but not a ghost" Ichigo creepily replied with a smile flashing on his face, fangs glistening. Just then, Nel dove and attacked the guy with the money. He screamed so loud that the neighbor's in the area most likely heard, but she didn't seem to care.

"You have one of the most overpowering aromas, it was very hard not to attack while Ichigo was talking" she said in his ear. She bit down and drank his blood with an evil smirk on her face. Within seconds, he was dead.

Some vampires preferred to keep their victims alive so they can snack off them again or just cause they were nice, but then some vampires just killed their victims, either by having too much blood loss or inserting another type of poison that shuts down the whole body so the victim can't escape. Nel thought the poison was less cruel than having them suffer, so she always gave her victims poison.

The rest of the group scrambled about trying to find a way out. Nel spotted her next target and pounced on Kon. A big smile spread along Ichigo's face as he watched his ex being tackled.

Nel leaned down on top of him, her hair dangling down on his face. He looked up in mercy and fear but stopped squirming when he saw her face. She looked like a goddess with her green hair. She had very pale porcelain pale skin like a china doll and memorizing golden eyes. He smiled at her and she leaned down to find the perfect spot to bite. When she bit down, he screamed.

"You're actually kind of cute, but since Ichigo hates you, I have too also" she whispered in his ear. At the mention of his name, the male walked over and bent down beside him.

"Well this is payback for all the times you cheated on me" he sneered just before he leaned down to suck his blood. Just like the other guy, he was dead before Ichigo was done drinking.

He wiped his mouth on his arm to get the rest of the blood off his face, and then bent down to grab the money from the first victim's pocket.

"That was actually very easy. And to think I actually hung out with this pathetic group."

"Kon was actually very cute" Nel squealed like a fan girl, walking beside her companion.

"I thought so also but he is such a cheater. I only hung out with them cause I had nothing better to do with my life" Ichigo said while walking towards the main city.

"So what are you gonna do with all that money?" asked a curious Nel, pointing to the sack of money.

"Well I am gonna start school!"


End file.
